Rachel Berry Knows How to Have a Good Time
by fearofpainteddevils
Summary: Santana is having another one of her parties and both Glee clubs, New Directions and The Warblers are invited. Rachel is not attending. What happens when a few fellow Warblers show up at her doorstep that very same night. More info inside. Read and review
1. Teaser

**Rachel Berry Knows How to Have a Good Time**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary**: Santana is having another one of her parties and both Glee clubs, New Directions and The Warblers are invited. Rachel has decided not to go. She's got better things to do such as practicing her singing and studying for upcoming exams. Santana claims that Rachel doesn't how to have fun and Rachel thinks no one will miss her for not being there. Boy is she wrong when a few fellow Warblers show up at her doorstep that very same night. Who said Rachel Berry couldn't have a good time?

This story will include Niff, and maybe some Sebastian/Thad fluff.

* * *

><p>Hello! This is my first story. The idea came to me a couple days ago. Constructive criticism is appreciated. It may start a bit slow; I'm just trying to build up the story. Also in the one story: Kurt is back at McKinley but Blaine stayed at Dalton Academy. This doesn't take place in any season so characters names such as Rory and Sugar will be included.<p>

**Copyright/Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters used in the story. All rights go to the creators of Glee. If I did, all I can say is that Jeff and Nick would never leave my bedroom. The only thing I own is the storyline.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was Friday afternoon and school had just been let out for the weekend at McKinley High.<br>"Time to party!" yelled Puck while high-fiving Mike and Sam.  
>"Okay bitches listen up. My houses, 7 o' clock, don't be late. Spread the news to those hotties at Dalton also. Oh yeah Puckerman, bring the booze!" Santana said.<p>

"You know me" Puck answered chuckling. Everyone nodded and headed out the of choir room except for Rachel who just gazed at Santana before rolling her eyes.  
>"What manhands, you got something to say to me?" snarled Santana.<br>"I just don't see how drinking until you pass out or puke is considered to be fun" she simply said.

"You just don't know how to have a good time munchkin. Just because you want to "protect" that annoying voice of yours doesn't mean you can tell us we can and can't do" answered Santana.

"The only thing that people do at parties are cheat or just look for a free lay and use alcohol as a excuse to do so." Rachel pointed out.

"_And I know how to have a good ti—"_her train of thought was interrupted by Santana.

"When was the last time you got laid?" asked Santana, "Oh wait, you haven't gotten laid after your first time with Frankenteen and even he left you. Then there was Jesse St. Sucks who you were "oh so in love with" and couldn't even see that he was only using you for his own good. But then again we can't really count him since you were too big of a scaredy-cat to sleep with him because you wanted your first time to be "special". Here's a reality check for you; the only reason you even got laid was because Frankenteen being the pea size-brained zombie that he is wanted to make up his mistake of sleeping with me, trying to be bigger person or whatever. You simply fell for his idiotic lopsided smile and stupid charm, which make me want to gag by the way, and lost your virginity to him like that. All he had to do was to wait for you with open arms and you ran into them without a second thought."

Rachel let all the words sink in and just gazed at the floor deep in thought. A silence surrounded both of them.

"Did you even enjoy your first time?" Santana suddenly asked.

"Uh…I—"Rachel hesitated keeping her gaze on the floor.

"I thought so. Finn was probably the worst lay I've ever had. It felt like I was being squished by a bag of sand so I basically had to do ALL the work. He just laid there. He came after like a minute anyway, and don't get me even started on the faces he made. It was all in all a big disappointment. I'm sure it was the same for you.

"It was special for me" Rachel finally answered quietly looking Santana in the eye.

"You would say that. Just admit that it was disappointing" Santana said.

"What?" Rachel asked looking confused.

"Just admit that sex with Finn was horrible" Santana said again.

"It wasn't that bad" Rachel said though knowing what she had just said wasn't true.

"God, you're a pathetic excuse for a woman Rachel". Santana sneered before strolling out of the room leaving a shocked Rachel behind. She stared at the doorway with a blank expression.

"_I'm a pathetic excuse for a woman?" _she asked herself before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun… what an ending. Well I hope you enjoyed the story that I've got going on here. It's my first story ever. I've read a lot of amazing stories on here and this idea popped into my head one day so I decided to give it a go. I have more written but I just wanted to put this teaser out for all of you to read so I can see what you guys think of it.<p>

Reviews make me happy so don't forget to leave one! :)

fearofpainteddevils

xx


	2. Facebook

**Rachel Berry Knows How to Have a Good Time**

**Chapter 2**

Hello readers! I changed the storyline a bit since I got a way better idea for it that originally planned. I was going to make this be a one shot between Rachel, Nick and Jeff but then again I love Niff way too much to break them up, so I changed it into a full blown story! I also love the rest of the Warblers so I've also decided to add the "known" ones into the mix. Hope that you'll all keep on reading the story, it's going to get better I swear :D *crosses her heart and hopes to die*

Yes, yes, I did say that this chapter would be out later this week but I just got really into it and finished it and decided to put it up as a thank you to all the people who've read my story.

I'd like to thank all the people who've put me on the Favourite Story and Author Alert; it really means a lot to see that people enjoy my writing. You guys rock! :)

**Copyright/Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters used in the story. All rights go to the creators of Glee. The only thing I own is the storyline.

Without further due, I'll let you get on to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She slowly made her way to her locker and put in the code. As soon as she opened it, Kurt was by her side looking at her excitedly.<p>

_You're a pathetic excuse for a woman _said a voice in her mind. She froze before she quickly shook her head and pushed her conversation with Santana to the back of her mind.  
>"Aren't you excited for the party?" announced Kurt as he gazed dreamily into the distance before continuing. "I get to see the rest of The Warblers and Blainey". Rachel laughed and finished unloading and loading her school bag before shutting her locker and turning towards Kurt.<br>"I don't think I'm going to go to the party. They're all just going to be wasted out of their minds to remember anything. I'm just going to study for our exams next week and practice my singing." she said before starting to head towards the main doors.  
>"What? You're not going to go? But you HAVE to go!" Kurt shouted before catching up to her strides.<p>

"It's not like anyone's going to notice if I'm there or not. I'm not very popular with the rest of the group like you or Blaine are" she retorted.

"Of course you'll be missed. You'll be missed by me obviously, Blaine, Tina, Britney, Mike, Sugar, Artie, Puck, Rory, Fi—".  
>"Why on earth would Finn miss me for not going to the party?" she asked, "HE was the one who broke up with ME remember?"<br>"…Okay. Well maybe not by Finn, but don't worry about him. He's an asshole for leaving you." Kurt said trying to comfort her.  
>"Why does every single guy leave me? What's wrong with me? Are they just intimidated by my obvious talent? Maybe it's my looks" she questioned while gazing down at herself sadly.<p>

"Rachel. Listen to me. You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. You have one of the most beautiful voices that I have ever heard. You are also gorgeous as hell and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Hell, if I wasn't gay I would have snatched you up for myself ages ago." he comforted and winked at her. Rachel hugged Kurt and whispered a small thank you. They walked to their cars arms linked when suddenly Kurt's phone started buzzing.

"Well hello sexy," said Kurt into the phone while smirking. Rachel could only giggle at her friend.  
>"Yeah yeah, of course I'll come there. You better be wearing that new shirt I got you last week and that cute red bowtie. Aww, I can't wait to see you either cutie. See you soon. Okay, love you, bye" Kurt said before closing his phone. Rachel could only coo at her friend while Kurt blushed under her gaze.<p>

"You two are so cute" she exclaimed while digging out her car keys. Kurt could only grin before he gave her one last hug and made his way to his car.

"You know, I'm sure The Warblers will miss not seeing you at the party" sing-songed Kurt before he got into his black Escalade and left the parking lot in full speed towards Dalton Academy.

"Like any of them would even notice I'm not there" she said quietly before turning on the ignition. **Boy** **how wrong Rachel Berry would turn out to be.**

As Rachel pulled into her driveway she noticed both of her father's cars were gone. Confused she made her way inside. Dropping her schoolbag onto the floor she quickly headed towards the kitchen. Sitting on the kitchen table was a note. She picked it up and started reading.

_Hey sweetheart,_

Leroy and I were both called on business trips. We will be gone until Monday. We left money for you get food and such. Take good care of the house for us.

_With love,_

_Your fathers_

Rachel could only sigh as she placed the note back onto the counter as she stared at the money left. _"They're gone once again. There only came back on Wednesday from their last trip" _she thoughtangrily _"At least I have the house for myself for a couple days."_ she smiled before that too faded. Since Santana was having her party tonight until Sunday, Rachel wouldn't see her friends until Monday morning at school since all of them would be lying in bed all of Sunday nursing their hangovers and trying to finish their homework. This was why Rachel got her homework done by Friday night so she would have the rest of the weekend to relax and study. She couldn't help but feel a bit lonely in the house by herself. She was so used to both of her father's chatter echoing throughout and the smell of their cooking when she came home from school but now the atmosphere was cold and almost unnerving and an involuntary shiver passed through her body. Wrapping her arms around herself for a second, she grabbed her bag from the floor and headed up the stairs to her room. Placing her school bag on her bed she sat down at her computer and decided to check her Facebook. Almost every single status she had saw had something to do with Santana's party tonight.

*On Facebook*

**Puck Puckerman: **Tonight is going to be awesome! I'm bringing all the booze!  
><em>Santana, Kurt and 26 others like this<em>

**Santana:** None of you better trash my house like last time!

**Thad**: Oh come on, it wasn't that bad.

**Kurt**: Thad, you chased people around the house trying to throw books at their faces shouting: "Let me Facebook you!" O_o

**Thad**: It was funny at the moment. Ah, good times, good times.

**Blaine: **It took us at least an hour to catch you since you barricaded yourself in Santana's guest house. It took almost all the Warblers strength to push the door open since you decided to put a couch in front of it. -_-

**Kurt: **Plus there were at least 3 books in the pool from when you cornered Britney in the backyard. Boy was she terrified. She wouldn't stop crying for like half an hour.

**Santana: **I had to make her a cup of hot chocolate for her to finally calm down. *glares*

**Wes**: Again, we are very sorry for Thad's behavior.

**Thad**: Haha, I'm awesome. Sorry about throwing books at people though…

_Jeff and Nick like this_

**Santana**: Don't let it happen again or I'll be going Lima heights on all your asses.  
><strong>Puck<strong>: At least it wasn't as bad as what Jeff and Nick did…  
><strong>Jeff<strong>: I say we did the right thing, right Agent Three? :D

_Nick likes this_

**Nick**: You got that right Agent Six. We noticed your fish were lonely so we decided to give them friends. :D

_Jeff likes this_

**Santana**: HOW DOES POURING A WHOLE GOLDFISH BAG INTO AN AQUARIUM EVER SOUND LIKE A GOOD IDEA? Do you even know how long it took me to clean it? 5 fricken hours!

**David**: Once again, we are terribly sorry for their behavior. It would be wise for you to keep that room locked as well as the guest house so this doesn't happen again.

**Santana**: You guys should be happy you're all hella good looking or I definitely wouldn't have invited you guys again.

_All of the Warblers like this_

**Wes Montgomery**: I'm sure tonight is going to be a lot of fun. We've missed seeing our friends the New Directions. **Note to all the Warblers**- if any one of you mess or damage any of Santana's property, Warbler meetings will last 3 hours instead of 2. Have I made myself clear?

_Santana and David and the rest of New Directions like this_

**Jeff**: Nooo, it's going to overlap my dance lessons then! :(  
><strong>Blaine<strong>: Seriously Wes? We have Warbler meetings 3 times a week. That'd be nine hours a week!

**Nick**: But my study group meets up at 3…

**David**: You go Wes! Show them whose boss :)

**Thad**: That's not fair! D:

**Wes**: I suggest none of you do anything to damage Miss Santana's property then.

_Santana likes this_

**Santana: **You got that right!

**Jeff Sterling: **Tonight's party is going to kick ass!

_Nick and the rest of the Warblers like this_

**Nick: **Hells yeah! :D

**Wes: **I swear to god if you don't behave yourself tonight Sterling.

**Jeff: **yes sir…

**Nick**: ;)

**Wes**: Not what I meant Duval -_-'

**Nick Duval:** Can't wait for tonight's party with my fellow Warblers and New Directions! Shits gonna go down!

_Jeff, the rest of the Warblers and New Directions like this_

**Jeff: **Damn right! :)

**Wes: **The same goes for you Duval. Behave yourself.

**Nick:** of course sir…

**Jeff: **;)

**Wes:** Seriously Sterling…? *sigh*

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaaand that's a wrap for this chapter. I know I kind of left the chapter at a weird spot don't worry the story is coming just be patient. There's still 1 more Facebook status coming up with comments of course before we continue on with the story. The next chapter is already underway so I'm guessing that it will be out late this week. Reviews would make me VERY happy. I really want to know what you guys think of this story; should there be any improvements (if so where), do you like the storyline and such.<p>

Also if some of you don't know, Goldfish is this type of snack they have in the states (other counties as well). They look like mini goldfish. They come in different flavors such as Cheddar, Ranch, Pizza, Cheddar etc. Just look them up if you're still confused. They're hella good. Now I have a craving for Goldfish. I could go buy some tomorrow. Haha, now I'm rambling. Sorry.

I'm probably going to make the next chapter be extra long :)  
>Love you all!<p>

fearofpainteddevils

xx


	3. Sexy Time and Zac Efron?

**Rachel Berry Knows How to Have a Good Time**

**Chapter 3**

Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry that I couldn't get this chapter out earlier. Personal issues/problems got in the way so I had to deal with them first.

Also: OMFG, how fricken awesome was the MJ episode! It was definitely the best episode by far in my opinion :D:D There were so many duets in this episode, which I absolutely loved. Santana's and Sebastian's duet was definitely my favorite. I swear I could feel the sexual tension between the two. AND OMG, the New Directions and The Warblers sing-off. My jaw practically dropped :D The thing that I didn't expect was that Sebastian would actually do something like that; put rock salt into the slushy. I wanted to punch him SO bad. Haha. Anywhoo, the episode was just mind blowingly amazing, but enough of my rambling.

**I made this chapter extra long so I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

I also want to thank all the new readers I've gathered up from this week and last week. Your author and story alerts bring a smile to my face every time I check my email.

*Authors Note*: When I switch the setting to Dalton, I didn't make the point of view be from just one person. So when you read it, the point of view changes quite a lot between the characters. I didn't want to make separate paragraphs every time the POV changed so I hope none you get confused. If you do, I'm really really sorry.

**Copyright/Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters used in the story. All rights go to the creators of Glee. The only thing I own is the storyline.

* * *

><p><strong>Thad Stevens: <strong>Bring on the booze!

_All of the Warblers and New Directions like this_

**David: **Please refrain from drinking too much this time Thad.

**Wes: **^agreeing with David on this.

**Puck: **I got you covered bro!

**Thad: **Sweet man. Let the drinking begin!

**Kurt: **What do you mean begin… the party isn't for hours—wait a minute. THAD, ARE YOU DRINKING IN YOUR ROOM ALREADY?

**Blaine**: Dude, its only 5 pm…

**Thad**: I'm just getting my buzz on. No big deal.

**Sebastian: **Hey Blaine, how about you and me start getting our buzz on together. *wink wink*

**Jeff**: I'm swinging by your dorm Thad. I want some alcohol too!

**Nick**: Me too!

**Kurt: **Sebastian, your "innocent" flirting will get you nowhere. Blaine will never leave ME for YOU. Now go harass someone else with that meerkat face of yours.

_Blaine likes this_

**Sebastian:** Pshh, lady face. I could get any guy I want. Blaine just seems to be harder to persuade. Perhaps alcohol or a lap dance will change his mind.

**Blaine**: Like Kurt said, never gonna happen.

_Kurt likes this_

**Sebastian**: Now that's not very nice Blaine. Meh, I've grown tired of this cat and mouse game going on here so I might as well just move on to someone new. Your bowties are so last season anyways.  
><strong>David<strong>: You two will most definitely NOT be going anywhere near Thad's dorm! Thad, what are you doing drinking alcohol on school property?  
><strong>Blaine:<strong> …  
><strong>Kurt:<strong> Blaine, don't listen to him! I love your bowtie; it makes you look smokin' ;)  
><strong>Blaine<strong>: I love you, you know that? :D  
><strong>Kurt: <strong>I know I love you too! :)  
><em>Everyone in the world likes this<em>

**Wes**: Where did you even get alcohol?

**Thad:** I've always had a secret stash of alcohol just in case I want to start early.  
><em>Jeff and Nick like this<em>

**Kurt**: Seriously?

**Thad**: Wait, maybe I shouldn't have said that on Facebook… oh crap, I think both Jeff and Nick are at my door.

**Kurt**: Is that why we always have to practically carry you to the car?

**David**: Don't let them in!  
><strong>Wes<strong>: Don't let them in!

**Thad**: I won't, trust me. And yes Kurt, that is why you guys always have to help me to the car.

**Wes:** *shakes head*

**David:** What are we gonna do with you Thad..  
><strong>Thad:<strong> Those two are still at the door. They keep on knocking. What do I do?

**Kurt:** Slowly open the door and throw a bucket of water on them.

**Thad:** Seriously?

**Kurt:** Yeah, I do it all the time when they come bother me. I used to spray shaving cream but then it kind of ruined the suits so I changed to water. Still, it helps to know that they think twice before entering my room again without permission.

**Thad:** I'll go fill the bucket now.

**Kurt:** Good luck.

*5 minutes later*

**Nick:** What the hell Thad? I'm soaked to the bone! :(  
><strong>Jeff:<strong> You just HAD to ruin the hair. It was perfect for once and you just HAD to ruin it. Thanks a bunch. :(  
><strong>Thad:<strong> Well how else was I going to get you two to leave?

**Blaine:** Both of them passed by my dorm. They were SOAKED! What happened?

**Jeff:** Blaine! Thad threw a bucket of water on Nick and me.

**Nick:** Freezing cold water may I add!

**Thad:** They wouldn'tt leave my dorm door. RThey kept knocvking every 2 seconds. Kurt gavee me the brillkiant idea.

**Kurt:** Any time Thad, any time.

**Blaine:** Well, from what I've read 1.) David DID tell you two to stay far away from Thad's door and 2.) You two were kinda asking for it. Sorry.

**Blaine: **Plus Thad, what's with your typos?

**Jeff:** *clutches chest* so harsh. Blaine why are you being such a meanie?

**Nick:** Come on Jeff, we don't need these idiots. I need to get out of these clothes, I'm freezing.

**Jeff:** You thinking what I'm thinking? ;)  
><strong>Nick:<strong> Of course my dear partner in crime. ;) It's sexy shower timsajdfnsijbgjdbfa

**Kurt:** What just happened?

**David:** I think Jeff just tackled Nick to the ground.

**Wes:** We won't be hearing from them for a while until we have to leave to the party.

**Blaine:** Finally, there's going to be some peace and quiet.

**Thad:** Enjoiyyy it whilkle it lassts guyssssss :D:D

**Blaine:** Are you drunk?

**Thad:** Noooooop, buiott I'm ssuree getrtting therree.

**David**: Oh god, not again.  
><strong>Wes<strong>: All I'm saying is that I am NOT helping you guys carry him. HELL NO.

Rachel couldn't help but giggle at what she had just read. How silly those Warblers were. She was surprised Kurt would actually chuck a bucket full of water at anyone, but it was a brilliant idea none the less. She looked at her clock and noticed it was 5:30 pm. The party would be starting in an hour and a half. Everybody was probably getting ready since it did take girls quite a long time to get ready. Quinn was most likely over at Britney's with Santana getting all dolled up. Tina would be over at Mercedes with Sugar.

All the guys would most likely be just chilling. Guys never really had to get ready for parties or anything for that matter. They just had to slip on a shirt, pants and they would be ready to go while it takes a girl and hour or even more to get ready. She couldn't help but smirk knowing that Puck was out at the moment probably trying to buy a whole store out. Then there were the guys such as Blaine and Jeff who worried about their hair a bit more than most guys. She had heard from Kurt that Blaine once spent 30 minutes in front of the mirror trying to gel his hair. Jeff on the other hand once spent 45 minutes once trying to make his fringe be in the perfect spot. After 20 minutes Nick apparently ruffled his hair and told him to get on move on which caused the pair to stay in the room another 25 minutes since Jeff had to start all over again. She could feel her mind drift towards Finn. _Oh Finn, what are you doing right now,_ she asked herself. She quickly scolded herself for even thinking about her _now _ex-boyfriend. He was with Quinn now, while she was single once again. She remembered that Puck had joked once again about the two of them hooking up even though both of them knew their relationship was strictly on the brother-sister level. Puck was always there to cheer her up. He was the first one to comfort her when Finn broke up with her in the crowded hallway.

***flashback***  
><em>He had taken her into his arms and whispered soothing words into her ear while she cried her eyes out into his chest. Kurt had appeared by her side at some point and taken her into his arms slowly rubbed her back and told Puck that he could leave. She had cried and cried and cried until her legs had buckled from underneath her sending her sprawling to the ground, though thankfully Kurt had held her up by her waist cradling her. She didn't know long she had cried in his arms but when she had opened her eyes the hallways had been empty, completely deserted. Kurt had insisted on her going home and skipping Glee which she had tried to protest against but then he had given her the puppy eyes. <em>

***end flashback***

Those goddamn puppy eyes. She fell for them every single felt a drop of water hit her arm and peered down at it with a confused expression on her face. She raised her hand to touch her cheeks. They were moist and her eyes were stinging. She hadn't even realized she'd started crying._ Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic_ cried the words in her mind.

"Perhaps a hot bubble bath would make me feel better." she said and shut down her laptop. Walking into the bathroom she turned on the tap and started to undress herself and she waited for the bath to fill.

***At Dalton Academy a little later***

"It's 6pm! Oh my god, we are going to be so late! You know it takes us 45 minutes to get to Lima. Oh god, where on earth is everyone?" Wes screamed after glancing at the wall clock. He brushed his hands through his hair in stress and looked at David with pleading eyes.  
>"I'll go round up the bunch" David said with a sigh and walked out of the Warbler commons room leaving a nervous and stressed out Wes to patiently sit and wait for them even though he knew Wes would probably end up pacing the floor. He walked down the hallways and was pleasantly surprised when he saw Trent, Sebastian and some others heading towards him dressed in their blazers. He told them they needed to head towards the common room since they'd be leaving soon. The boys nodded and quickly scurried down the hall. Next, David headed towards Nick and Jeff's dorm. He made his way to their door and as he was about to knock he heard moaning from the other side of the door.<p>

"You two better be in the common room by the time I've gotten Kurt, Blaine and Thad!" he shouted firmly. The moaning continued only, _louder_? He pinched the bridge of his nose before he grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open with such force the sign hanging on Jeff's and Nick's door swung rapidly before it fell off, and crashed to the ground.

"I'm serious!" he shouted at the pair in bed. Two pair of heads poked out from under the covers and stared back at him with bored expressions. Both Jeff's and Nick's hair was sticking up all over the place. David huffed and narrowed his eyes at the pair before tapping at his watch rapidly with his finger.

"Fine" Nick answered, giving a quick kiss to Jeff before climbing out of bed and fixing his uniform. Jeff sat up shirtless and tried to mat down his hair with his hands the best he could. Nick could only giggle at him silently. Love bites could be seen adoring Jeff's shoulder and chest, some darker than others. Nick's eyes slowly started glazing over in lust and a smirk appeared on his face as he stared at Jeff's chest. That boy, that body, was his and _his only._ Every outline of muscle could be seen as Jeff moved his arms and Nick could feel his pants start to tighten again. He noticed David glaring at him from the corner of his eye and quickly returned his attention back to himself as he continued to fix his appearance in front of the mirror. Jeff started looking around the floor for the shirt and blazer Nick had taken off only minutes before David had burst in.  
>"Your shirt and blazer next to my white and black striped shirt next to the nightstand Jeffie" Nick said turning to face David finally satisfied with how he looked.<p>

"Thanks babe" Jeff answered and walked around to the other side of the bed. He picked up his shirt and slipped it on. David could only roll his eyes at the two boys.

"Jeff, you better get a move on or you'll miss the ride" David said before he exited the room. _Those two will be the death of me one day, I swear_. He made his way to Blaine's and knocked once and only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened and Blaine appeared dressed in his Dalton uniform with his hair gelled back.

"You two ready?" David asked, entering the room, "We're all meeting in the common room before we leave so we need to hurry"

"Yeah, Kurt's just in the bathroom." Blaine answered back smiling. A few seconds later, Kurt opened the bathroom door and walked up to them.

"I'm ready, let's go!" Kurt exclaimed, intertwining his hand in Blaine's.

"Good, we just have to go get Thad now" David said as they walked towards Thad's room. They rounded the corner and were surprised when they saw Sebastian standing outside the door. Sebastian turned towards them with his brow furrowed.

"What are you guys doing here? We're all supposed to be in the common room" Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing" David answered.

"Wes asked me to go get Thad since he most likely won't be able to make it to the car on his own" Sebastian said sighing.  
>"That's true. He's probably drunk once again. Kurt, Blaine, you two can just head to the commons. Sebastian and I will handle this." David explained. Just then Nick bounded around the corner in a hurry sporting a Super Soaker. He had a scared expression on his face as he sped past the group in full speed breathing heavily. The group could only stare in confusion at Nicks retreating figure. Jeff soon appeared around the corner, a Super Soaker in his possession as well. His hair was dripping wet, his fringe covering his eyes as he halted to full stop. He gazed over at the bunch and asked in a growl where Nick had run off to. They just pointed in the direction Nick had run off to. Jeff gave a quick nod before sprinting in full speed to find Nick. When Jeff disappeared the group could only sigh at the two boys. They never seemed to get tired of pulling pranks on each other, which was probably why they got along so well.<br>"_How did I ever like those two knuckle heads" _thought Sebastian as he shook his head. His attention was brought back as Kurt and Blaine bid them goodbye before the couple headed towards the common room. Only David and Sebastian were left standing at Thad's door. David knocked and when he didn't get an answer he knocked again, only harder, obviously frustrated. Sebastian could only frown at him before he gently pushed David to the side, moved backwards a bit, and karate kicked the door open. David stared at him in shock and Sebastian just smirked back at him before he entered the room. The room was dark, with light now flooding in from the doorway. A figure could be seen hunched under the covers, softly snoring. Sebastian rolled his eyes and approached the bed. He gently nudged Thad who only slurred in his sleep. _We literally need to figure out how to keep Thad away from alcohol every time there's a party" _Sebastian voiced in his mind. He turned back to David who was still standing in the doorway.

"Aren't you going to help me?" he asked.

"I was going to, but now I think I'm just going to let you handle this on your own. You seem like the type of guy who can get Thad out of bed. I'll just leave you to it. Be at the car in 5 minutes or we're leaving without you two." David said before he disappeared from sight. Anger started to build up in Sebastian. How dare David leave _him_ to deal with Thad. He wasn't anyone's caretaker. He huffed and bitched out David with every curse word he could come up with before turning his gaze back to Thad. _Let's just get this over with. I want to get to drinking at some point tonight. _He moved to the bed and yanked the covers off in one go but unfortunately Thad didn't even budge. Sebastian thought for a few moments before he got an idea. A smirk appeared on his face as he leaned in so his lips were barely touching Thad's ear.

"Oh my god Thad, its Zac Efron!" he screamed as loud as he could into Thad's ear (in the girliest voice he could muster, may I add). Thad practically flew out of bed his eyes still half shut and ran right into the wall. Thad's head hit the wall with a painful thud as he crashed to the floor. Sebastian had to hold back a laugh at the sight. It was just priceless. God, if only he'd filmed it. He could've watched it over and over again. Thad moaned in pain from the floor and for a second, a brief second, Sebastian felt bad before he composed himself.  
>"Owwww, ugh. My head is pounding. That hurt. Jesus Christ it hurts." Thad groaned as he cradled his head in his hands.<p>

"You shouldn't have been drinking before the party. It's your own fault." Sebastian explained though he knew it wasn't what Thad was talking about. He just simply chose to ignore it. He loved teasing the boy. He had grown tired of teasing Jeff and Nick since they pretty much never reacted. Both boys were always busy eye fucking each other every minute of the day so he had simply dismissed the pair and made Thad his new victim. He had noticed early on that Thad would sometimes blush when Sebastian would focus his attention simply on him when flirting but then again, who didn't? He was a walking sex god. There was no denying that. No one could resist his body and promiscuous charm, _except for Blaine _but who cares about him. Blaine didn't know who and what he was missing on. Some damn good loving that's for sure. Sebastian checked his watch cursed quietly. "We need to be at the car in 2 minutes or we're going to miss our ride and hell no am I staying here. I need alcohol. Let's go. Also, if you think I'm going to carry you, think again." He headed towards the door before Thad moaned again, louder this time, making him stop dead in his tracks. That sound. He could feel goosebumps start to form on his arms as a shiver passed through his body. What was going on? Why was his body reacting like this? Since come on, it was _Thad _who was making him feel like this. Thad wasn't anything special. He was just another schoolboy Sebastian could've fucked but just never had.

"Can't you just help me to car?" asked Thad. Sebastian tried to move, but it was like he was stuck in a trance. Stuck in a trance of hearing Thad's gorgeous—_wait,_ _gorgeous? _moans playing on repeat in his mind over and over again.

"Sebastian? Are you even listening to me? I can't walk to the car on my own. Stop ignoring me and help" Thad said more sternly. Sebastian was brought back from his thoughts and turned back towards Thad annoyed.

"What? Can't you walk to the car on your own? It's not like your crippled Thad. Get your lazy ass off the ground. We gotta go" he said rolling his eyes at the boy sitting on the ground.

"But I feel dizzy. I think I may have gotten a concussion" Thad whined back at him rubbing his head. Jesus Christ. He felt like strangling the boy by this point. It's not so hard to walk to the god damn car. He knew that if Thad and he didn't leave this instant, they'd miss their ride. Pushing his murder plans of Thad to the back of his mind, he walked over and picked up the boy up letting Thad's right arm curl around behind his neck for support. Thad however suddenly lost his grip and started falling but Sebastian quickly hoisted him back up from the waist. He noticed Thad's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink but paid no mind. When both boys were finally standing, they quickly scurried out of the room and jogged towards the main doors. Bursting out the giant double doors they ran to the parking lot. Both boys were out of breath by the time they got to the cars. Wes, David and others stood waiting. Wes looked at his watch and frowned disapprovingly at Sebastian.

"You were supposed to be here exactly 30 seconds ago." Wes said firmly to both boys.

"Well maybe next time you want to try to get his lazy ass out of bed after he's been drinking" Sebastian snorted back. Thad just hung his head down not looking at anyone.

"Thad, you okay?" David asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I just think I may have gotten a concussion from hitting my head against the wall" Thad said quietly from Sebastian's arms. Everyone looked at Sebastian with confused and shocked expressions. Thad raised his head and noticed everyone staring at Sebastian, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. As much as I would've wanted to, it wasn't like I pushed or threw him into the wall, he ran into it all by himself" Sebastian simply explained, though what he said didn't answer anything. All stares moved to Thad. Thad sighed and unhooked his arm from around Sebastian's neck and stood up on his own.

"Sebastian screamed into my ear Zac Efron, which caused me to bolt out of bed, still half asleep and drunk, and run into the wall in full speed." Thad said, looking down sheepishly. Most of the group simply nodded minus David and Wes gazing at him in worry and shooting glares at Sebastian who just smirked back at them. Jeff and Nick were giggling like school girls in the back of the group. Since everyone was there, they all piled into the two black cars. David and Wes sat in front with Thad, Nick, Sebastian and Jeff in the back. The rest of the group piled into the other car.

"Someone's got a crush on High School Musicals leading man!" sing-songed Nick while laughing which caused Jeff to join in. Thad blushed and turned his gaze away from rest of the occupants in the car and just gazed out the window. Wes turned on the ignition and both cars slowly started making their way towards the main gates.

"Ooh, let's play I Spy with My Little Eye" requested Jeff with a bright smile. Nick excitedly agreed and the game began. Oh god no, not that game. Whoever invented that game deserved to be run over by a car over and over again before thrown to the deepest and darkest pits of hell. He knew that when the game starts, it doesn't end until they've made it to their destination. He wanted to throw both boys out of the car or just sew their mouths permanently shut. They never seemed to stop talking. He could feel a headache coming on. _This was going to be one hell of a ride._

* * *

><p>There you have it! The next extra long, chapter, just like I promised! :) I am very happy with how this chapter turned out. I finally found a perfect spot to end it. FINALLY. There was a bit of Niff and Thadbastian going on, hope you all liked it ;) Don't worry, there will be more of both in later chapters. I'll be sure to spice things up for all of you. Next chapter will be about the party, I promise. I know you're all waiting to find out what's going to happen at Rachel's when the Warblers appear at her doorstep but just be patient. It's coming :)<p>

**Reviews make me super duper happy so don't forget to leave one! I'm really excited to see what you guys thought of this extra long chapter. **

P.S. If you don't know what a Super Soaker is, it's a brand of recreational water gun. Just look it up if you're confused haha, since I don't really know how to explain it. All I can tell you is that they're awesome and so much fun to play with. :D

Till next time my lovelies!

fearofpainteddevils


	4. Pity Party: No Invitation

**Rachel Berry Knows How to Have a Good Time**

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

Hello my lovelies! Here I am once again with another chapter. This chapter was originally supposed to be out by the end of the week but I finished it early so here it is! Don't kill me, but it's only from Rachel's point of view. *hides behind the couch* The chapter was supposed to include Warblers car ride (mainly from Sebastian's point of view) to Santana's party but then I got really into writing Rachel's part and then all my ideas just came out and it turned completely into a Rachel Berry chapter. Sorry that it's a bit angsty and stuff but I really wanted Rachel's emotions to come through. It's helping build up the Rachel + a Warbler romance.

I promise that next chapter will have the Warblers car ride to Santana's and the party included, so be patient with me :)

I want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews and Story and Author alerts. I really appreciate them. It's so nice to see all that all of you are enjoying the story. They always bring a smile to my face.

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Copyright/Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters used in the story. All rights go to the creators of Glee. The only thing I own is the storyline.

* * *

><p>Rachel nearly moaned in happiness as she slipped into the bathtub. The water was hot, just the way she liked it. As she lay in the soothing water she finally let her body relax, letting go of all the tension her muscles had built up during the long day at school. Her conversation with Santana had worn her out. Well it hadn't really been a conversation because it consisted mostly of Santana ridiculing her and insulting her past relationship with Finn. Just thinking about Finn sent chills through her body. Goosebumps began to form on her arms which only made her sink deeper into the hot water. <em>I wonder if the Warblers have left to Santana's, since it does take them quite long time to drive from Dalton. <em>She dried her hands quickly with a hand towel, picked up her phone from the small side table next to the bathtub and sent a text to Kurt.

_Hey Kurt, you guys already on your way to Santana's party :)? –R. _She only had to wait a few moments after sending before the phone buzzed loudly.

_Yeah, thought we left a bit late since it took Sebastian forever to get Thad out of bed. He passed out once again from drinking. He also ran into the wall hitting his head pretty hard. He's okay though. –K. _Rachel was surprised at what she had just read. Thad had passed out from drinking? It had only been 5 pm when he'd started drinking, which was early—_way_ too early of a time to be chucking down alcohol. She had noticed Thad always drank the most out of all of them and was the first one to get smashed. She remembers so many times of when she'd helped Thad throw up in the bathroom before carrying him to the sofa where he'd pass out. She wondered if any of the other Warblers or even Kurt had noticed this but decided to keep quiet about it.

_Oh. That's unfortunate to hear :/ just look after him so he doesn't faint or something. Okay? Promise me. –R. _She placed the phone back on the table, closed her eyes and waited for an answer. Her phone soon buzzed again and after opening her text she had to giggle at what Kurt had written.

_Yes mother. Of course. Sheesh, you're always so protective of everyone :D You and Blaine should totally switch places. I'm sure Wes and David would appreciate the help even though they pretty much already act like the Warblers parents. You'd be a great addition ;) –K. _It was true that she'd grown attached to the Warblers ever since they had performed Silly Love Songs at Breadstix. After they finished, she had invited them to over join Mercedes and her at their booth. Kurt had been excited to introduce everyone especially a certain, very handsome gel haired, lead Warbler. She had seen the way Kurt gazed at him to notice he was completely head-over-heels for the guy. Blaine seemed to feel the same way towards Kurt; he would wink and wiggle his eyebrows at Kurt every time anything close to sexual was said at the table making Kurt blush every single time. It had been rather cute to look at. She'd also gotten along well with the rest of the Warblers, especially Jeff and Nick. They were such goofs. She had connected with them instantly after they'd realized their mutual love for horror movies and video games. She didn't come across as a girl to be into that sort of stuff but she couldn't help herself because she loved scaring herself when she watched them and was _very_ competitive when it came to video games. She would text them from time to time and sometimes even go to Dalton, with Kurt of course, to hang out. She had at one point hung out almost every weekend there, which of course meant she wouldn't see Finn until Monday morning at school.

Several months later she'd noticed that Finn had become quite distant from her and every time she asked if he was okay, he'd just give her that lopsided smile which she loved—_well used to love—_and reassure her that everything was okay and kiss her lightly on the cheek. She had blindly believed every single word that came out of that boy's mouth because she'd truly believed he loved her back. She had found out the hard way that none of it was ever real the day he'd broken up with her. He'd admitted to her that he _had_ loved her at the beginning but then the feeling had slowly started to fade away. _I didn't want to hurt you Rachel_ was what he'd said. _You mean the world to me as a friend and I didn't want to lose you. _How pathetic those words sounded to her now. He had just played with her feelings for all those months. He had taken her out to dinner and the movies. They'd kissed so many times and the kisses had felt so passionate. So he'd just stopped feeling anything for her and still kept up with "loving" her even though it was all a lie. She felt so empty inside. She felt like he'd stabbed her heart a million times and then stump right over it, over and over again. While he was happily together with Quinn, Rachel was slowly being swallowed up into darkness. Was anyone ever going to love her? She'd gotten her heart broken for the second time, _first being done by the famous Jesse St. James in the parking lot,_ and she wasn't sure if it would ever heal again. Her phone buzzed again, bringing her back from wallowing in sadness. She opened the text.

_Rachel you there? Why haven't you answered my message? It's been like over 10 minutes. Are you there?—K. _She looked at her clock and noticed that 10 minutes had in fact passed since she'd read Kurt's message. She really needed to get a grip and stop grueling over her past.

_Yeah, I'm here Kurt. Sorry, I was singing and my phones on vibrate so I guess I didn't hear it buzz—R._She wasn't sure why she had just lied to Kurt but then again she didn't feel like sharing her feelings with him at the moment. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him; she just didn't want him to join the pity-party she was having for herself.

_Ah, okay. No problem. :) We're halfway to Santana's. We've got like 20 minutes left.—K._ She sighed sadly knowing that everyone was going to be having tons of fun without her. No one ever noticed her at the parties except for Kurt, Blaine, Puck and some of the Warblers such as Nick and Jeff. She was glad they actually wanted to hang out with her but then at some point after 12 am or so they would all disappear somewhere to make out and such. Kurt and Blaine would leave and then Jeff and Nick would sneak off while Puck strayed away from her to go hang out with Sam, Mike and Finn and the rest of the Warblers. She couldn't understand why Puck hung out with Finn in the first place though Finn had been very clear about it: _bros before hoes. _She had been quite offended by the statement. Of course she couldn't stop Puck from hanging out with Finn, but she couldn't help but be disappointed in him either. The party would end up with everyone passing out at odd times during the early morning. She would then go around the house making sure everyone was okay. She'd clean up the puke and wrap them up in blankets if some hadn't quite made it to any beds or couches. She'd then take her leave and drive home.

The next day she would receive texts from Kurt asking her if she got home okay, since he knew she always left the party after everyone fell asleep and wouldn't be back for the sequel the next night. Jeff and Nick would also text her, asking and pleading her to come back for the sequel but she always declined. She felt bad for not going but she was sure they'd just leave her again after a couple hours since they could hardly ever keep their hands of each other at parties. The only thing she would do that night was drive back to Santana's between 12 and 3 am and once again make sure everyone was okay for the night. That was just the kind of person she was. Sure, it may have come off as motherly and pretty weird but she truly cared for both Glee clubs even though she knew some of them, certainly the ones in her glee club, hated her. Sebastian wasn't a big fan of her either. He just disliked her because she always got into the way every time he tried to flirt with Blaine. What else was she supposed to do, watch and let it happen? Her phone buzzed loudly again and she sighed knowing it was another text from Kurt.

_Rachel? You're ignoring me again… Is something wrong? Why do you take so long to answer?—K_. Wellshit. She'd gotten distracted by her thoughts again. She cursed out loud before answering.

_Haha yeah. Sorry, I'm wrapped up in my thoughts so I keep spacing out. No need to worry about me. Just keep your eyes on Thad. Make sure he's okay and stuff –R. _She was hoping mentioning Thad's name would make him drop the subject. Thankfully it did.

_Um okay. Yeah yeah, of course. I'm sure Wes and David will be the ones doing that. They seemed quite worried about him. We're like 5 minutes away from Santana's –K._Well why wouldn't they be worried? Thad had started drinking at 5 pm and ended up passing out because of it, and it hadn't been the first time. She'd have to do some investigation the next time she went to Dalton.

_Good good. Oh, that's cool. Hope you guys have fun! :) –R._She placed her phone back on the table and grabbed the plug to drain the water. Standing up and closing her curtain, she turned the shower on. The hot water hit her skin as she felt the water start to damp her hair. Grabbing her strawberry scented shampoo; she squirted it on her hand and rubbed it into her scalp. Rinsing it out, she grabbed her conditioner next. She rubbed it into her hair and waited a few moments before rinsing. Lastly, she washed her body thoroughly with body wash before shutting the water off. She grabbed her towel and dried herself off. After wrapping her hair in the towel she slipped into her bathrobe. She threw her dirty clothes into the hamper before grabbing the phone and making her way back to her room. The phone buzzed in her hand.

_Will do! :D Are you sure you don't want to come? Are you positively sure? Blaine's giving me those puppy eyes of his and practically begging for you to co_me. –K. Geez, were they never going to give up? She wasn't going to go. She answered back rapidly.

_Yes, I'm sure about it. I just took the more relaxing bath ever and couldn't be more relaxed. I'm going to start studying soon after I've moisturized. You guys have a great time! :) –R._ She placed her phone on the bed and unwrapped the towel. She ran her fingers through her hair grabbing her lemon scented moisturizer. Opening the cap, she squeezed the lotion onto her legs when she suddenly heard a slight tapping against the window. Turning her head she noticed raindrops hitting the windowpane. Soon it turned into a downpour. _I really hope there isn't going to be a thunderstorm_. Rachel had never liked thunderstorms—well more like she was afraid of them, a lot. Not that she'd ever share her fear with anyone especially not with the Glee club members. It would just be another thing for them to make fun of. She continued to moisturize her body and when she finished, she slipped off the bathrobe and walked to the wardrobe. Opening the drawer, she picked out clean underwear, a random tank top and shorts. After quickly getting dressed, she decided to order a pizza. While dialing the local pizzeria she headed downstairs with her notes and a brush.

"_Hello, thank you for calling Lima Pizza. What would you like to order?" _chirped the female worker on the other end of the line.

"_Hello, yes, I'd like a vegetarian pizza with a side of cinnamon sticks." _she replied.

_"Okay, that'll be $32.50. What's your address?" asked the girl._

"6633 Brawner Street" she answered while running her fingers through her unruly hair. She definitely needed to brush it before it dried.

"Thank you for your order. You should expect the pizza and cinnamon sticks in about 20-30 minutes. Bye"

"Okay, thank you. Bye" she ended the call and started to focus on her notes. She had a history exam coming up about the Roman Empire and the fall of Caesar and a biology exam on the different theories of evolution. Sure she wanted to keep her grades up, but she wasn't interested in history or any of the other subjects she had to learn in school. She was going to be a singer, a _star_. Her eyes were peeled on only getting into NYADA. Singing was her passion and that was why she enjoyed being in the Glee club so much because there she could shine. She was going to make it; be the next big thing to hit the show business. She could already see herself standing on stage in front of the audience after her performance. She would her father's proud. _She would make Barbara, her idol, proud._ Her fathers had always been there, encouraging her to follow her dreams, but since they'd both gotten promoted they were almost never home. When they were, they only stayed a few days. They'd take her out for dinners and musicals which did make her happy but she knew they were just trying to make up for not being home. She'd just smile at them and go along.

She started looking through her study notes of the Roman Empire while slowly brushing out the knots. After about 20 minutes of studying and brushing, her hair was once again knot free and she smiled at how silky it felt. Her doorbell suddenly rang as she set down the brush. _Wow, that took only like 20 minutes._ Grabbing 35 dollars from the counter, she made her way to the front door. She opened it and greeted the delivery boy who happened to be a boy about the same age as her if not a year or so older holding an umbrella, trying to stay dry from pouring rain. She could feel his eyes gaze her up and down he handed her the pizza. She blushed, remembering she was only wearing a low tank-top and shorts, as she handed him the money. He obviously noticed, as he smirked at her before bidding her a good evening. She closed the door and pressed her back against it trying to fight back the blush that had appeared on her face. _I really should've worn longer pants and a shirt. _She gathered herself and made her way back to the kitchen. She grabbed a slice and continued her studying.

It was already past 9:30 pm when she finally finished her going over her study notes. Her head was aching from all the information she'd gone over as she threw away the empty pizza box, grabbed her notes and made her way upstairs. She placed them neatly on her desk before she grabbed her blanket and made her way back down. She stretched her back out from sitting on the kitchen stool too long as she grabbed the cinnamon sticks from the counter top and walked into the living room popping Insidious into the DVD player. She'd been meaning to watch the movie since forever but had always forgotten so tonight seemed like an ideal night to finally watch it. She grabbed the blanket and covered herself. Dipping a stick into the vanilla sauce, she was in heaven as she took a bite. _I think I deserve a break from studying. I'll just study for the Biology exam tomorrow. Oh my god these cinnamon sticks are so fricken delicious!_ She knew she should've just continued straight on with studying with her biology notes but snuggling on the couch under her blanket in the dark, watching movies and eating cinnamon sticks sounded so much better. She had been only about 10 minutes into the movie when the doorbell rings, scaring her. _Who in the world could that be?_

* * *

><p>*pops her head up slowly from behind the couch*<p>

Who could it be at Rachel's doorstep? ;)

I know this chapter wasn't as long as the previous one. It probably would've been twice as long if I would've added the car ride and Santana's party.

The next chapter will be from Sebastian point of view as they make their way to Santana's party. I can assure you that Sebastian will want to rip both Jeff's and Nick's head off at some point or another and will be cursing quite a lot from the gorgeous mouth of his.

I know I said the this chapter would be the party and I know all of you probably want to kill me so I'll just stay hidden behind this couch until I publish the next chapter since that will include Niff and Klaine (surprisingly) which will make all of you happy and not want to kill me anymore :D

It may take me a while to write the next chapter so I can't say when it'll be out.

**Don't forget to leave a review! I want to know how you all liked the chapter :)  
><strong>

Love you all!

fearofpainteddevils

xx  
><strong><br>**


	5. Memories vs Lectures

**Rachel Berry Knows How to Have a Good Time**

**Chapter 5**

Hello my lovelies! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so terribly sorry that I haven't updated for over a month. I got the biggest writers block ever which sucked. I tried to continue the story but no ideas came to me. I would sometimes stare at the blank page for ages, trying to figure out how to write the next chapter but nothing would come to mind, but now I'm back in action and ready to continue this wonderful story! YAY!

I noticed that I started getting more reviews like 2 or so weeks ago plus emails kept informing me that the story was being put into the readers' authors/story alerts and favorite story lists. So I want to thank all the new readers I've managed to gather in the last few weeks, I love you guys :) Of course I haven't forgotten about my reader who've been there with me from the beginning of the story, I love you guys so, so much :3

Hope you guys enjoy it, it's quite long!

**Disclaimer/Copyright**: I own none of the characters used. All of them are owned by the writers and producers of Glee. The only thing I own is the storyline.

* * *

><p>They had only been about 20 minutes into their ride to Santana's party and Sebastian felt like his head was going to explode. Jeff and Nick were <em>still<em> playing their stupid I Spy with My Little Eye game and it looked like they weren't going to be done any time soon. They had insisted on him being seated between the two of them, for god knows what reason. Sebastian had been a bit happy since now they wouldn't be all over each other like they usually were, but now was slowly starting to grow annoyed of the constant phrase "I spy with my little eye…" being shouted into his ears. He was starting to believe he might go deaf before they even reached the party.

"I spy with my little eye, something red!" Nick shouted, causing Sebastian to inwardly cringe from the loud noise. Jeff eagerly started turning his head from side to side, trying to figure out what Nick was referring to.

"A stop sign?" Jeff guessed after a short while, referring to one that was facing the cross street. turning back towards Nick who only shook his head at him. "Did we pass it already?" Nick nodded at him. "The red light?" Jeff asked again as the car stopped at yet another red light before it turned turned green and the car started making its way across a nearly deserted intersection. There was almost no traffic on the road which meant they'd had a smooth ride on the main road leading away from Westerville.

"Nope," Nick answered, a smirk growing on his face. Jeff could only stare back at Nick in confusion as he kept whipping his head from side to side; trying to think back to what they'd already passed and was the color red. His continues guesses were answered with Nick shaking his head, a smirk starting to grow every time Jeff's guess was wrong.

"Dude, nothing else that I saw back there was the color red. What on earth did you see?" Jeff asked, growing impatient.

"The red dress the girl on the billboard was wearing before we passed the stop sign," Nick answered, a proud smirk plastered on his face. Sebastian could only roll his eyes at the boy as Jeff's sat there with his mouth gaping open, his body starting to shake with anger.

"That's not fair at all!" Jeff shouted, causing Thad to flinch and turn his gaze towards him, his eyes suddenly locking with Sebastian's, who gazed back at him in an affectionate manner. The sun had almost set but the evening dusk allowed Sebastian to spot the blush which had started to creep up on Thad's cheeks. Thad stared into Sebastian's green eyes, unable to look away. Jeff's loud voice startled him to break eye contact and stare at the blond sitting next to him, causing Sebastian to chuckle softly. "I'm almost sitting on the left side of the car, how on earth was I supposed to spot a billboard on your side? That doesn't count!"

"Of course it counts, it's not my fault you're so blind that you didn't even notice a giant billboard," Nick stated, though everyone could tell he was only teasing Jeff.

"Nu-uh! I say you find another object!" Jeff exclaimed loudly, crossing his arms firmly while narrowing his eyes at Nick.

"Calm down back there," Wes said, his voice proclaiming authority as he glanced back at the bunch.

"Yeah Jeff, stop being such a spoilsport. Let's just continue the game, it's your turn to pick an object," Nick teased which only caused Jeff's anger to grow.

"No! You pick another object!" Jeff was full blown seething with anger at the moment, as he accusingly pointed his finger at Nick while glaring. Sebastian was beyond annoyed by this point at the two bickering next to him. He was starting to regret more and more ever agreeing to sit between the pair. He felt like banging his head against the window over and over again from the frustration. Thad could only stare at the two boys in confusion, choosing to keep his mouth shut and stay out of the argument, as silly as it was.

"Jesus Christ Jeff, it's only a game! Though I'm pretty sure everyone in this car saw the billboard, am I right?" Nick shouted back, passing his gaze at each member in the car before turning to look back at his boyfriend.

"Hey! Both of you calm down; don't make me come back there 'cause I will", David stated, turning to face the group in the back, narrowing his eyes dangerously. Everyone, except Sebastian in the car immediately tensed up as Jeff let out an exhausted sigh but still looked pissed. Sebastian only smirked at David's words, knowing well what the warning referred to. He'd heard the story from Thad one day after most of the Warblers had paled when they'd messed up big time during practice and David had growled and raised his hand gently. Sebastian had raised his eyebrow in confusion and Thad must've spotted it since he explained the story.

Everyone knew David would come to the back of the car like he threatened. It had happened once before while they were on their way to go camping for the weekend. Flint, Thad, Nick and Jeff had been shoving each other playfully in the back, causing the car to slightly sway from side to side. David had warned them once but they had all just laughed it off and continued. At one point, they had started punching each other's arms, trying to see who could take the most amount of pain. As they punched each other harder and harder, their shouts of pain became louder and louder until David finally snapped and shouted for Wes to stop the car. Wes had slammed on the breaks immediately, causing everyone to lurch forward before the seatbelts stopped their movements and slammed their bodies back against the seats. All eyes had focused on David's narrowed ones before he'd unbuckled himself and started to make his way towards the back, his hand raised. Gasps of horror had echoed between the boys as they had quickly unbuckled their seatbelts and tried to scramble towards the trunk of the big car. Unfortunately, there hadn't been enough room for everyone to get through so they ended up getting themselves stuck and get all tangled up. Four gentle slaps were heard across each of their heads as soft murmurs of "ows" followed. Wes had cleared his throat from the front seat, before he'd pulled on David's shirt, indicating for him to come back and re-buckle himself. David had moved back to the passenger's seat with a proud smile across his face, which had caused Wes to chuckle and pat his friend on the shoulder. The boys had untangled themselves before sitting back down in silence, each rubbing the back of their heads as they buckled up again. Wes had revved up engine and they'd been on their way again. After a while of sitting silence, each boy had quietly apologized for their behavior. After they'd arrived, David had hugged each boy separately, ruffling their hair and apologizing for the slaps which the boys had received.

They all knew David never meant to hurt them in any way, he just wanted to set them straight and none of them ever took being softly slapped on the head personally. It was kind of like how Wes gained control of the group, except he had his trusty gavel. David wasn't the type of person to hit anyone but most of them had become acquainted with gentle slaps on the head, which he always apologized for afterwards.

All the boys kept their mouths shut, causing David to smirk at them before turning back to face the front. Nick was shocked his boyfriend would get so riled up over a simple game but then again knowing his addiction to video games, he knew the other boy was the competitive type and easily got easily angry. He would get angry every time he didn't win when they played video games, especially Mario Kart. Jeff was the type of guy who stayed mad for hours, completely ignoring Nick until Nick would either cuddle him and he'd apologize or then he'd find Nick after calming down and apologizing. One time Nick had made it to the finish line a few seconds before Jeff which had caused the other boy to have full blown hissy fit, demanding to have a rematch. Nick had tried to calm him down and explain that it was just a game but Jeff hadn't listened. He had thrown the controller against the wall, causing a dent in it, and hidden himself under his covers, grumbling every now and then about wanting a rematch. Nick had stared at the lump in the bed before he'd left the room, letting Jeff let out all his anger on his own. He'd returned hours later, just before lights out were called, walked over and gently lifted up the covers over his head and joined Jeff in his bed. He had moved until their legs had been touching and embraced Jeff in a hug. Jeff had let his head find its way into the crook of Nick's neck as he'd inhaled deeply, Nick's cologne filling his nostrils. His arms had found their way around Nick's body, pulling the shorter boy closer until no space was left between them.

After a while, he'd gently apologized for his tantrum which had caused Nick to chuckle softly, running his fingers slowly through Jeff's blond hair. Nick had felt Jeff shiver under his touch before he had lifted his boyfriends chin up with one finger and placed a small yet passionate kiss on his lips. Jeff had almost immediately responded and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck and leaning in, causing him to push Nick down against the bed. He'd felt Nick smirk against his lips before the boy had begun to leave peppered kisses down his neck, sucking here and there. Jeff had repressed a moan escaping his lips as the temperature under the covers had begun to heat up. Jeff had decided to leave his own beautiful artwork and had started to assault Nick's neck causing the other boy to stop kissing and inhale deeply before stuttering out "A-are we okay now? You're n-not mad anymore?" Jeff had thrown the covers off of them before sitting up and staring down into Nick's brown eyes. Both of their hair had become disheveled, causing both to burst out laughing. Jeff had said, "I could never say mad at you Nicky" before he'd planted one more passionate kiss on his boyfriends already swollen lips. Nick had blushed lightly before he'd gotten out of bed and undressed for the night. Jeff had soon followed, only after staring at his boyfriends' abs clenching and unclenching as he removed his t-shirt. Nick had gotten finished first, crawled into Jeff's bed and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he'd felt Jeff's body place itself next to him under the shared cover; Jeff's left arm finding its way to wrap around his torso protectively. Their legs intertwined as Nick felt Jeff's breath tickle the back of his neck, causing shivers of pleasure to shower down his spine as both boys slowly let their minds drift off to dreamland.

Nick stared at Jeff's profile, trying to make the other boy notice him but he didn't pay any mind and continued to stare straight ahead. Nick felt his heart ache from being completely ignored and lowered his gaze to stare at his shoes. Sebastian stared at the couple he was sitting in between before rolling his eyes. Those two bickered like an old married couple. He was getting sick of their little argument; he felt like smashing their heads together and telling them to just make up already. Nick's body was slouched down as the boys' gaze was fixed on his shoes while Jeff's body was rigid, with his arms still crossed, keeping his gaze on the open road ahead. Sebastian had to admit the situation was becoming quite awkward to be in the middle of.

"Even I saw the billboard," Thad voiced softly after a few moments, earning him a glare from Jeff.

"Shut it," Jeff grumbled out, keeping his arms crossed and continued to stare straight ahead. Thad lowered his head before facing away from the others, deciding to not say another word and stare out into the night instead. They rode in silence for about 5 minutes or so before Sebastian felt Nick shift beside him, causing him to peer down at him in question. Nick's arm was slowly stretching its way across him towards Jeff. Sebastian quickly swiped the arm away, causing Nick to flinch and retract his arm, before trying again. This went on for a while until Nick quietly hissed at Sebastian, who in return raised his arms up in defense. Nick quickly nudged Jeff's arm but got no response. He did it again, slightly harder this time. Jeff still wasn't responding, though a low growl escaped his throat when Nick gently slapped his arm for the third time. Nick continued to slap his boyfriends arm to get his attention. Jeff was getting annoyed of being slapped continuously so he slapped Nick back, quite hard. Nick let out a surprised gasp as Sebastian stared at Jeff with a raised eyebrow. Wes's eyes gazed back at the group for a second from the rearview mirror before he fixed them back to the road. Thad was still absent mindedly staring outside the window, not seeming to care whatever was going on around him.

Nick slapped Jeff's arm again which caused Jeff to hiss and slap back. It suddenly turned into a fight as Sebastian sat between the pair slapping away at each other, trying not to get slapped. This carried on for a while until Wes loud voice caught everyone's attention, making Jeff and Nick freeze in their spots, their arms still raised at each other. "Keep it up and I'll stop the car this instant." Both Nick and Jeff lowered their arm while Sebastian looked displeased.

"Why don't you just leave them by the side of the road, they'd learn their lesson." he grumbled quietly to himself, though everyone seemed to hear him as both Nick and Jeff elbowed him in the ribs making him hiss in pain. He glared at both of them before fixing his gaze back to Wes.

"I could never do that," Wes stated gently, gazing warmly at Nick and Jeff though there was a hint of frustration in his voice. Sebastian grumbled as he leaned back against the head rest and closed his eyes.

"How much longer is this trip going to take?" he asked, opening his eyes and staring out into the dark night. The sun had set ages ago so the streetlamps were on. They'd just passed downtown Lima, driving up the main road; illuminated by the shops and lights.

"We're going to be there in about 15 minutes or so, so not much longer," David answered. Sebastian sighed happily. They were so close, he could then finally get out of the car; away from the arguing couple he's been sitting between for more than half an hour. After about 10 minutes or so, Wes turned the car off the main road onto a wide street. They continued down the street, the occasional porch light lighting up or flickering. After a while, the car came to a slow halt before Wes turned the engine off.

"Well, we're here," he said as everyone stared out at the grand building in awe. It was a classic colonial styled house with two stories, windows evenly balanced with shutters and the central front door with the entrance marked by four tall columns extending up to the roof. Several cars were already parked out on the driveway, which meant they were probably the last ones to arrive since most had probably arrived quite early. Wes checked his watch which read 7:05 PM. The other black car, a much bigger one with more seats which held Blaine, Kurt, Trent, Flint and some others, parked right behind them. The other Warblers got out of the car before heading towards the house. Blaine and Kurt turned back after several paces with questioning looks towards Wes, who in return waved the boys off. Blaine and Kurt nodded, intertwined their hands and followed the other members to the front door. Wes turned back to face the group who were eagerly still gazing at the house. "Okay, let's go over some rules."

Loud groans echoed throughout, mainly from Nick and Jeff, which caused Sebastian to cover his ears before glaring at the pair. David chuckled lightly from the passenger's before his expression turned serious again, waiting for Wes to continue.

"I'm serious. You –he pointed at Thad—, you –he moved his finger at Jeff— and you –he pointed at Nick—, caused quite a ruckus last time. The neighbors were very close to calling the cops on us. Thad, it wasn't very smart of you to try to swim in the pool with your clothes on, you could've drowned! Thankfully Flint went to check up on you and noticed you were trying to stay afloat and rescued you. _Plus_, you kept on belting out lyrics to almost every single High School Musical song for most of the night in the backyard, causing the neighbors to shout at you from their window multiple times to give you warnings. _Also_, it took us 20 minutes to persuade you to let go of the staircase banister after you kept on repeating: "I lost the floor…help me", and giving us the puppy eyes. Oh yeah, there was your little strip tease after Flint had rescued you out of the pool, need I go on?" Wes listed his voice strict. Sebastian had raised an eyebrow and turned to face Thad with a wide smirk playing on his lips at what he'd just heard as Thad's cheeks had turned to a soft shade of red as he kept his head lowered, not making eye contact with anyone.

"No sir, I'll behave," Thad said softly, playing with his fingers nervously. He kept his gaze down as the flushed feeling began to disappear since he was sure Sebastian had a smirk plastered across his face at the very moment and if he even momentarily glanced at him, he was sure he'd turn beet red and die from embarrassment.

"Now, you two" Wes continued, pointing to Jeff and Nick. Both boys perked up at their names being called and stared back at Wes. "We all know how overly affectionate you two get when you've been drinking. No hugging people and refusing to let them go, okay?" Both Nick and Jeff couldn't help but look innocently back at Wes while David chuckled beside him. Nick had snuck a quick glance over to Jeff but he didn't seem to notice as his eyes were focused on Wes. His heart sank further. "_Also_, what have you told you two boys about stealing? You can't just steal—""actually we borrowed, we didn't steal," Jeff piped in, which caused Wes to clear his throat loudly, "other people's such as neighbors bikes. I was _very_ disappointed when I found out." The atmosphere suddenly became tense.

"Well how else were we supposed to catch up to the ice cream truck that was making its way down the street?" Nick asked.

"Nick, who sells ice cream at 11:30 PM? Plus, how on earth did you even see the ice cream truck?" David asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Well you never know! I'm sure he would've sold us some if we had stopped him. Jeff and I were hanging outside the front of the house when we saw it go past us." Nick said defensively. He was sure pink was starting to tinge his cheeks as memories of heatedly kissing Jeff were brought back to his mind. Jeff had remained quiet after his little interruption, choosing to cross his arms again. Wes cracked a smile before he burst out laughing, David joining in. Wes's hearty laugh filled the car as the tension broke. Nick giggled a bit along with Thad, who had brought his gaze back up after Wes had moved on to lecture Jeff and Nick. Sebastian's smirk had grown—if that was even possible, as he listened to Wes laugh. Jeff on the other hand hadn't even cracked a smile. His face was expressionless as he continued to stare at Wes and David laughing. When Wes and David had calmed down, Wes quickly cleared his throat to bring back order, causing everyone to perk up and bring their attention back to him.

"We brought them back. At least we didn't leave them by the side of the rode", Nick suddenly said, before Wes had even opened his mouth. Wes narrowed his eyes slightly at the boy before he spoke.

"Yes you did, which I'm happy about, but not before _both _of you _crashed_ the bikes into the neighbors' fence, almost breaking it." He noticed Nick gulp and Jeff swallow slowly as Sebastian widened his eyes at statement. Sebastian stared down between the two in surprise. These two baboons had decided to steal bikes to chase down the ice cream truck which wasn't even on duty and then crash them into the neighbors' fence when they came back? Where did they get these ridiculous ideas? He literally felt like face-palming at the moment and it was exactly what he did. When he brought his head back up Wes spoke again, more sternly this time.

"Okay. First of all: NO swimming in the pool after you've drunk too much alcohol or with your clothes on. If you want to, go swimming in your boxers. Second: NO entering the guest house at any point; this one's for you Thad. Lastly: NO trashing or breaking any of Santana's property or anyone else's for that matter. You will respect everyone around you, because if you guys don't, I will let Santana go all Lima heights on you." Everyone in the car grew pale at this statement. They knew that when Wes said something, he meant every word. "Have I made myself clear?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Okay then, let's go have a good time!" David said with a smile as everyone in the car cheered loudly. All of them unbuckled as Nick opened the side door and got out, with everyone following in tow.

"I'm sure everything's going to go smoothly," David reassured his friend, placing his hand on Wes's shoulder. Wes smiled back at him as they both got out of the car. Wes locked the door and started making his way towards the front door. Music could be heart booming from inside. They were going to have to turn that down at some point so that the next door neighbors wouldn't start complaining again, like last time.

Nick walked several paces behind Jeff who was making his way towards the door right behind Wes and David, not having spoken to Nick at all yet. He was still ignoring him and it made Nick's chest ache in sadness. Jeff was competitive but Nick didn't know his boyfriend would get so angry over a simply game as I Spy with My Little Eye. He sighed sadly as he slowly followed Jeff, dragging his converse against the hard cement.

Thad walked behind Nick with Sebastian right behind him. Sebastian's voice found his right ear suddenly as lean arms wrapped around him, stopping him in place. He could feel the taller boys' hot breathe against his neck causing a shiver to go down his spine. "Swimming with your clothes on and strip teasing afterwards? My, my, my, I bet that was a sight to see; too bad I missed it. Just thinking about it makes me all hot and bothered." Thad felt Sebastian's lightly bite down on his earlobe and had to bite down sharply on his own lip from letting a moan escape. Sebastian's arm released their hold on him as the taller boy smirked at him before going up ahead. Thad breathed in and out deeply for a moment before picking up his stride and quickly making his way to the door.

Wes rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come open it. "Everyone behaves alright," he stated to the group standing behind David and him. Murmurs of "yes" and "yes sir" were heard behind him as the door opened, revealing Santana, Blaine and Kurt as the music in the background blared.

"Took you guy long enough to walk over here from the car," Blaine said before bursting into giggles as Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, ruffling his finger through the mop of curls.

"I thought you guys got jumped or something, the area around here isn't safe at all at night; especially for good looking boys like yourselves" Santana stated, looking down to examine her fingernails.

"Santana, you live in a rich and popular residential area. This neighborhood doesn't even come close to being the ghetto," Kurt answered, his eyebrow raised at Santana who in return stuck her tongue at him before brushing him off.

"Yeah whatever porcelain, I just wanted to scare them a bit. I'm completely serious about going Lima heights on anyone who messes my house up okay?" she continued, gazing sternly at each boy.

"Yes, I'm sure they've heard it a million times from Wes already on their way here," Blaine said, after he'd gotten over his giggle fit, "Now come in, join the party!" He beckoned for the group to step inside as Santana opened the door wider, letting the boys walk in. Santana closed the door and made her way further into the house, with Kurt and Blaine right behind her as the Warblers followed behind, gazing around the house in awe. If they'd thought the outside of the house was nice, the inside was absolutely amazing. A grand staircase took up most of the room in the foyer as a huge crystal chandelier hung from the roof. The crystals glimmered and sparkled as the lights hit each one. Santana led them into the lounge or living room where the music was originating from. Several couches and chairs were spread out with a mahogany coffee table sitting in the middle of two. A piano stood near the back wall next to the tall window out looking the backyard. Snacks such as chips, pretzels, candy were laid out on a table next to what looked like a big punch bowl by the left side wall. A large TV was against the wall next to the snack table. A fireplace was on the right side wall, with two large speakers on each side. Someone's IPod, most likely Kurt's, had been connected as Lady Gaga's Bad Romance echoed throughout the room. They noticed the New Directions were already there, sitting on the couches with the rest of the Warblers. As soon as the other boys noticed them, they raised their cups of alcohol in acknowledgement and some cheered while a couple of the New Directions members smiled and waved at them happily.

"That party has arrived!" Thad exclaimed, earning him laughs from everyone around him as he was handed a cup of alcohol and dragged over to join the rest of the Warblers boys.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap for this chapter! Did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me, cause' I want to know! I had so much fun writing this chapter by the way, like you guys have no idea. When my inspiration hit, I started it immediately :)<p>

I felt so bad for not updating in such a long time that I made the Niff part some-what long and some-what fluffy :3 Also, I just HAD to put in a little flirting between Sebastian and Thad, even though it was Sebastian who was initiating it all the time. How'd you guys like it? ;)

Next chapter shall be the party! Whoop whoop!

**Reviews make me super duper happy so don't forget to leave one! **

Also, I'm curious to find out who you guys think Rachel will end up with in this story? Any guesses? Which Warbler would YOU want Rachel to get together with? Leave the name(s) in your review; I would love to see what you guys have to say. It may or may not affect my choice in which guy I'm going to pick. I keep changing my mind so I want to see who my readers want :)

I'm going to try to write the next chapter ASAP since I've already had in mind a long time ago what's going to happen, so the new chapter may be out late next week. We'll have to see.

Until next time my lovelies!

fearofpainteddevils

xx


	6. Is He Okay?

**Rachel Berry Knows How to Have a Good Time**

**Chapter 6**

Hello again my lovelies! You guys have no idea how happy I was when I noticed I'd gotten 7 new reviews and 3 more came later. Thank you guys so much! They literally made my day. Also, I got a couple Favourite Story and Author Alerts. Thank you! I'd also like to thank the people who put my other story **Through Blood and Tears** into their Favourite's list. I'm glad you liked that story! If you haven't read it, be sure to because I worked really long and hard on it. It's a Sebastian story ;) It's a really long story though, over 17,000 words, but I'd be overjoyed if you guys took the time to read it and review :3

This chapter was supposed to be put out on Friday but I finished it early (in like 2 days) and really, really wanted to put post it, so you're VERY welcome! If you're confused as to why this is also called chapter 6, it's because I deleted the info and summary page. I was sending out messages to people and put chapter 6 into all the headliners until I noticed that the 6th chapter was actually the 5th chapter (if that makes any sense AT ALL) since the summary and info was the 1st chapter. So Chapter 1 was actually Chapter 2 and Chapter 2 was actually Chapter 3 and so on. I was getting REALLY confused and annoyed so I put the info and summary into the beginning of Chapter 1. BAM! Is everyone on the same page now? Yes? No? Maybe? Well if you're still confused, I suggest you read this paragraph again, and again, and again, and again… :D

***A/N: **This is an updated version from yesterday. A person couldn't review this chapter since they'd already reviewed "chapter 6" since I deleted the info and summary, it bumped up this chapter to be the 6th chapter. Um, the only thing you can do is just leave a review for this chapter on some other chapter; one you haven't reviewed. I'm sorry if you can't review this chapter. I didn't realize that the people who've reviewed chapter 6 can't review this chapter. I'm so sorry. Just review another chapter but write that you're reviewing Chapter 6.*

Also, I know this chapter was supposed to be all wild and crazy and filled with stupid things the Warblers, well mainly *coughThadcough*, manages to do though Jeff and Nick probably wouldn't be far behind him BUT then this whole sappy chapter just kind of came out. This chapter is a filler chapter. I'M SORRY! Please don't hate me, though of course I completely understand if you want to throw stuff at me. I promise the next chapter will be filled with Warbler antics!

This is the last announcement, I swear! So, I counted up the tallies for the candidates. Here they are:

Wes: 6 votes

Sebastian: 5 votes

Thad: 1 vote

Flint: 1 vote

Wes seems to be in the lead, with Sebastian right behind him. Also, you read the last candidate correctly. Flint's apparently in the game also. YAY? You guys have no idea how surprised I was to hear someone wanted Flint to get together with Rachel :D I'm not saying he's bad looking or anything since he isn't; I was pleasantly surprised to see his name there in the review. Well the person called him the "good looking beat boxer" but I immediately knew who they were talking about ;)

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter even though it is a bit gushy!

**Disclaimer/Copyright:** I own none of the characters used. All of them are owned by the writers and producers of Glee. The only thing I own is the story.

* * *

><p>Wes watched in worry as Thad was dragged away by a couple of the younger Warblers. He sure hoped that boy would behave himself. David must've noticed his worried expression since he squeezed Wes's arm tightly for a second.<p>

"Don't worry; I'm sure Thad is going to be perfectly fine." David offered Wes a small smile which his friend returned before turning to face the group behind him.

"Well, go on then," he said and ushered the group with his hands. Sebastian smirked and made his way to the snack and drink table, grabbing a beer and quickly chugging half of it down. The cold sensation of the liquid crawling down his throat made him sigh in happiness. He'd been waiting to get his hands on some cold beer all day.

Nick and Jeff awkwardly shuffled in their places for a while before Jeff scurried off on his own to join Thad and the other Warblers leaving Nick to stand there with his hands his pockets, shocked at being left alone. Jeff and he went _everywhere_ together. They sat together in every class; they sat together during lunch and spent free time by each other's sides. They were practically inseparable. Everyone always joked that they were joined at the hip, which pretty much was true. The only time the boys were ever seen apart was when Jeff had lacrosse practice and Nick had his regular study group meeting in the library. One day after his study group had ended, Nick had been at his locker picking up books for the next classes when he'd heard Jeff's name be called by someone which had caused him to turn his head swiftly to the left. Jeff had just walked in through the double doors and had been chatting up a fellow Warbler named Adam. Jeff's hair had been still wet from his shower, a duffel bag draped over his shoulder, looking hot as ever. It had taken Nick's breath away, literally. He had had to remind himself to breathe again after his lungs had begged to be filled with air again. He'd turned away and continued to take books in and out of this bag until a certain pair of arms had wrapped around him, the persons chin lowered down to rest on Nick's right shoulder. Knowing who it was, Nick had closed his eyes and leaned back against Jeff, the taller boys' wet strands of hair tickling his cheek as he'd murmured a small hello. Nick had felt Jeff smile as taller boy had tightened his hold on him as they shared the small moment together in silence. The first and second bell had rung, but neither boy had noticed. Only after the last bell had rung and someone had cleared their throat loudly, had the boys been brought back to the real world. David had been standing at the end of the hallway, looking darkly at the both boys still in the halls when class had started. Nick had untangled himself from Jeff's arms and quickly grabbed the last book, stuck it in his bag, slammed his locker shut before grabbing Jeff by the hand and sprinting together to class their next class.

Nick was brought back from his memories as someone gently shook his shoulder. He blinked a couple of times and noticed someone had dimmed the lights. He looked at Wes and David who were gazing at him in concern.

"Everything all right?" David asked his brow furrowed.

"Uh, um, yeah everything's o—,"

"Are you sure? Jeff seemed a bit distant from you during the car ride," Wes said, his voice full of worry. Nick didn't know what to say so he kept quiet, nervously playing with the tie of his blazer. He glanced around the room until his eyes landed on Jeff, who was laughing along with Thad, Finn, Puck, Sam and the Warblers. It looked like Wes was about to say something to him, but he quickly moved away towards the punch table, going to stand next to Sebastian who looked like he was on his second beer already.

"Well hey there Nickster," Sebastian said, peering down at the boy curiously.

"Mhm," Nick mumbled back, grabbing himself a beer and taking a couple big gulps.

"Boyfriend trouble?" Sebastian asked, even though he already knew the answer. Nick gazed up at him for a moment before sighing.

"You could say that," Nick answered, taking another swig from his bottle. Sebastian stared the Nick, the boys' eyes gazed cast down as he leaned against the table. Nick's hair was combed clean with the parting of his naturally wavy hair parted slightly to the right. He was wearing the school uniform, like the rest of the group, which look rather good on him. The strict lines of the suit complimented the boy's small figure quite well. He leaned down until their faces were almost touching.

"I don't even know what you see in that boy," Sebastian said while smirking, outlining Nick's jaw with his fingers. Nick gazed up into the taller boys green eyes.

"I'll say what I told you ages ago Sebastian, I'm with Jeff. He makes me happy and there's nothing anyone in world could do that would ever make me leave him. He's my soul mate," Nick stated rather sternly. Sebastian sighed and lowered his hand before speaking.

"Fine, fine Nick, don't get so defensive on me," he stated, "what's going on between you and blondie anyways? Why is Jeff over there having fun while you look like the world has come to an end?" Sebastian pointed between Jeff and Nick in confusion.

"Jeff's pissed off again and will most likely ignore me for most of the night," Nick answered sadly. Sebastian swept his eyes over to the blonde who was finishing his beer and setting it down on the table and laughing loudly again at something that was said.

"Well then, you can hang with me for a while then, can't you?" Sebastian asked, a smile growing on his lips.

"I guess so…"Nick answered, smiling a bit as he finished his beer. Sebastian immediately uncorked another one and handed it to him, which he happily grabbed and took a small sip of.

"So what's up with your fascination with Thad?" Nick asked after a short while watching Tina, Quinn, Blaine, Kurt, Trent, Flint, Santana and Britney dance and jump around to Aviciis' 'Levels', and couldn't help but nod his head to the beat of the song. Sebastian was caught off guard by the question, snapping his head to look at Nick.

"What on earth could you be referring to," he answered, finishing his second bottle of beer.

"I've noticed the way you've started to look at him recently, though this time there hasn't been that hungry and lustful glint in your eyes," Nick answered, a small smirk crossing his lips.

Both Wes and David had watched Nick walk over to Sebastian who had immediately started up conversation with the boy. They shared a look before moving to sit down on the couches. Mercedes sat down beside them, handing each one a plastic cup which they declined.

"Come on, take it. You two need to learn to chill," Mercedes said, urging the boys to grab the cups in her hands, smiling at them.

"I don't know…" Wes said, a bit unsure. David smiled at him as he took the cups from Mercedes and passed the other one to Wes.

"Everything's going to be just fine. Let's just relax," David insisted.

"Well all right," Wes answered after a moment, taking a big swig from his cup, feeling the cold and fruity punch roll down his throat. He hadn't drunk in a while and was happy to finally be able to chill though he still had to keep an eye on everyone. David had said everything would be all right though. He could chill a bit then, couldn't he? His shoulders relaxed as he leaned back against the comfortable couch, putting one arm across the back of it.

"We're so happy you guys could make it to the party. I know how excited Kurt was to seeing Blaine again, and you guys of course. He misses you guys so much" Mercedes said as her eyes found the couple sitting on a loveseat, hands intertwined and heads resting against each others, quietly talking. The song had been changed to some indie band no one probably knew the name of so the dance floor had emptied. Everyone was just nodding their heads to the beat of the relaxing song. A broad smile crossed her face as she stared at the two; they were so adorably cute together.

"We're happy you guys invited us. I know some of our members," Wes said, nodding his head towards a particular trio consisting of Thad, Nick and Jeff, "who've messed up Santana's gorgeous house before, so we were both surprised and overjoyed to be invited again. We miss Kurt as well." Mercedes gazed between the three boys, giggling a bit at the memories which resurfaced in her mind.

David chuckled slightly next to him, "That's for sure. Wes here gave those three a talk in the car though, so I'm sure they won't cause any trouble."

"They better not. I told them Santana could go all Lima heights on them if they did anything," Wes chuckled, which caused David and Mercedes to laugh.

Jeff had been watching Nick's and Sebastian's exchange across the room from the beginning. He'd been peeking glances at Nick every now at then to see what was going on. Why was Nick even hanging out with him? How dare Sebastian touch Nick's gorgeous face with those slithering fingers of his! Nick was _his _and his alone. He could feel anger start to build up again when Thad's anguished voice caught his attention.

"I don't feel so good," Thad stated, clutching the side of his head. His head had started to hurt half way into their car ride but he hadn't paid too much attention to it. Unfortunately, the pain had suddenly grown worse while his vision has become somewhat impaired by darkness. He felt lightheaded and he began to stagger. The plastic cup fell from his grip as he felt his legs buckle from underneath him and darkness surround him.

"Thad!" Jeff shouted, leaning in to grab Thad's arm and try to hold the smaller boy up but it was no use as Jeff tumbled over as well.

Sebastian' head snapped towards Jeff as Thad's name was called. Watching Thad crumble to the ground, he immediately moved towards him out of instinct. Wes's head had also snapped towards the sound of Jeff's voice, his eyes widening as he watched Thad fall to the ground. He stood up and was about to go over before he saw Sebastian sweep over from the table to crouch down next to the boy.

"Thad? Thad? Can you hear me? Thad?" Sebastian asked, raising the boys head to rest on his knee. He brushed his fingers through Thad's hair as he tried to wake him up. Thad wasn't responding though, which was worrisome.

"Is he okay?" Wes asked from the couch, his eyes full of worry for him. All the Warblers and New Directions were staring at Thad in shock, none knowing what to do. Wes had been quite worried ever since Thad had said he'd run into the wall and hurt his head, but had dismissed the issue since he'd seemed fine during the car ride. He was fast regretting not paying enough attention to the well-being of Thad. Was he going to be okay? Wes had taken Thad under his wing when the boy had first arrived to Dalton. He'd noticed Thad had been most reserved one out of the new transfer students who'd arrived. It had been quite a while till Thad had even opened up to Wes. Wes had found out Thad was going through something at home but hadn't wanted to push the poor boy into sharing anymore than he'd wanted to. David must have felt his body become tense since he grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit back down on the couch.

"He's going to be okay, Sebastian's over there making sure he's fine, relax Wes," David reassured him, rubbing circles on the small of his back. David knew how close Wes and Thad were. Wes had acted as the big brother for all the new transfer students coming in but had paid most attention to Thad.

Memories of the day the transfer students arrived resurfaced into Wes's mind as he stared helplessly at the boy being held up by Sebastian on his knee. Thad had been the quietest of the all new arrivals; he'd just sat in the back of classroom keeping his gaze fixed on the floor. While Wes and David had gone over the rules and mentioned their glee club, they'd both noticed the boys' eyes lighten up at the mention of the Warblers. A few others's such as Jeff's and Nick's eyes had lightened up also. They'd taken the group a tour of Dalton afterwards. David had been at the front, excitedly explaining the history of the school and answering any questions the boys had while Wes took his place at the very end, where he could keep his eyes on them.

Thad had been one of two boys to slink back at the end of the group as they walked. His shoes had dragged against the tile, causing him to walk slower, bridging a gap between him and his fellow arrivals. Wes had put his arm around the boy, startling him and causing him to look up at Wes with scared eyes. He'd looked like scared puppy trailing the group. David had turned back at one point to see what Wes was up to and had giving Wes thumbs up when he had motioned that he was going to take Thad aside. He had guided the scared boy to an empty lounge room and sat him down on the couch. He'd then asked Thad where he had moved from and to tell him a bit about his family. Thad had told him he'd moved from the east coast with dad, and that his dad had sent him to Dalton to be "disciplined". When Wes had asked him about his mother, the boy had immediately closed himself off.

Thad had opened up quite a lot ever since he joined the Warblers but his family was still a very touchy subject for him. It had been one late afternoon when one of the older member's, Charlie, had found out his mother had breast cancer; and Thad had run out of the room. Wes had found him sitting on the bench outside on the courtyard with tears streaming down his face, biting his lip to stop himself from crying. He'd sat down next to him and waited for Thad to be ready to speak. Wes wasn't one to push people. He understood some of them had transferred due problems at home or school; school bullying being the main issue for some while others, such as Blaine, had come to Dalton in search of a safe haven to escape domestic violence. After some time, Thad had lifted his gaze and stared into Wes's eyes with uncertainty. Wes had reassured that he could tell him anything; he could laugh, he could shout and he could cry and wouldn't get judged. Thad had slowly explained to Wes why he'd run out of the classroom. Thad's mother had died of cancer when he was only 10 years old. He had visited her grave every day and placed white lilies –her favorites—onto her grave. He'd sit there for hours sometimes just talking to her about his life. Now that he'd moved, he missed talking to her but most importantly, he missed having her around. It wasn't easy living without a mother. She'd been his pillar of support throughout his childhood. Thad was quite shy when he was younger, so he had a hard time making friends. His mother had taken him to the local parks, where he met other young boys and girls. He'd play with them until it was time to go back home. He'd come back almost every day with his mother and play with any kids who were at the playground. His father had become severely depressed after his wife's death and had taken up drinking to take away his pain. Thad hadn't been able to continue since sobs had escaped his mouth. Wes had taken the boy into his arms and cooed softly to him. He'd comforted the boy until only a few sniffles had been heard every now and then until he finally let go. Thad had stared at him with puffy eyes, if aching to hear something comforting. Wes had promised him he would take care of him. Thad could come to him at any time, day or night; he was going to be there for him. A smile had spread across Thad's face as he'd thanked Wes who in return had hugged the boy once more time and asked if he was ready to go back. Thad had nodded and gotten up; walking toward archway before Wes had wrapped an arm over the smaller boys shoulder, smiling down at him as the two made their way back towards the classroom.

Sebastian could hear Wes asking if Thad was going to be all right but didn't pay any mind. He kept his gaze on the boy as he was gently slapping his face. "Thad? Please wake up. Thad!" Sebastian said, raising his voice.

"What's wrong with him?" a nervous Jeff asked. Nick had made his way towards Thad and was standing next to Jeff, just not too close.

"He seems to have blacked out," Sebastian explained as he continued to try to wake up the boy. Thad's body lay motionless on the floor as his head rested on Sebastian's knee. His face had paled a bit. He looked dead just lying there but the sounds of his shallow breaths kept Sebastian positive thoughts from taking the plunge off the cliff into endless pits of panic. "We need to move him to the couch. Nick, will you help me?" Nick immediately crouched down to grab a hold of Thad's legs while Sebastian moved around Thad to grab a solid hold on his shoulders. They lifted the boy up and slowly made their way over to the free couch across from where Wes, David and Mercedes were currently sitting and keeping an eye on the situation at hand. Nick carefully laid down the bottom half while Sebastian sat down on the couch, placing Thad's head on his lap, peering down at him with his brow furrowed. Nick had placed himself behind the couch right behind Sebastian, his eyes filled with worry for his fellow Warbler.

"Is he going to wake up?" Santana asked clutching Brittany's hand as the other girl wrapped her arms around Santana. Blaine and Kurt had gotten up from the loveseat and made their way over to the couch, holding each other's hands tightly.

Wes watched from the couch at Thad's motionless, yet breathing body. His hands began to tremble as he tried to keep himself together. He watched as Sebastian continued to try to wake up Thad but he wasn't responding to anything; not shouts, not slaps, not anything. "I can't relax David. I can't relax and watch the boy I took under my wing lie motionless on the couch across from me. I should've looked after him better. I should've asked him how he felt during the car ride: did his head hurt? Did he feel dizzy or nauseous? I know a concussion can lead to fainting, blacking out and in worse cases, coma." Wes's breathing had become ragged at the possibility of Thad being in a coma swirled in his mind over and over again.

"Shhh, calm down Wes, let Sebastian handle this," Wes heard David say to him softly, his friends' hand continuing to rub circles on his back, trying to calm him down. Slowly, but surely Wes got his breathing back under control. 10 minutes or passed without any sign of Thad waking up. Kurt had asked if they should call 911 but David had told them to wait at least another 5 minutes or so before deciding to anything. A couple of girls had tears streaming down their faces while the boys stood rigidly next to each other, passing around glances of concern every now and then. When Wes thought he couldn't take anymore, Thad's hand jerked slightly. Blaine and Kurt gasped as Wes's eyes widened in hope.

Sebastian had been continuously running his fingers through Thad's hair and repeatedly trying to wake him up when he noticed Thad's hand jerk. Then, his fingers one by one slowly began to move. "Thad? Can you hear me? Please wake up, Thad?" Sebastian spoke loudly, leaning to stare at Thad's face. The smaller boy's eyes slowly started to flutter open. "Hey, its okay, you're perfectly fine," Sebastian said gently.

"Wha..?" Thad asked, blinking a few times and staring into Sebastian's eyes. They were filled with concern and happiness at the same time. He was so confused on what was going on. What had happened? One moment he had been drinking and having a jolly good time with Jeff and the others and the next, he was lying down on the couch with his head on Sebastian's lap.

"Get him a glass of water, now!" Wes ordered, causing Santana to quickly untangle herself from Brittany and head through the swinging door to the kitchen. She returned a few moments later holding a glass of water. She handed it to Sebastian and moved back to Brittany's side, taking the scared girl into her arms.

"What happened?" Thad asked, his voice coming out in a small squeak.

"You blacked out," Sebastian answered him; "You gave us quite a scare." Thad felt Sebastian's fingers run through his hair and couldn't help but close his eyes and hum softly at the calming feeling. When he opened his eyes, Sebastian was smirking down at him. A small blush crept on his cheeks as he averted his eyes somewhere else, choosing to stare at the potted plant which stood in the corner of the room. When he was sure his blush had disappeared, he attempted to get up. His head felt heavy as his vision darkened again so he plopped back down against Sebastian's legs. He looked around the room in worry. He didn't want to black out again. He tried again but his vision darkened again so he had to lower himself back down. Sebastian must've felt him tremble since he grabbed a hold of his hand, grasping it tightly, trying to comfort him. He tried again and this time succeeded in sitting upwards. Sebastian handed him the glass of water which he gratefully accepted and finished it before placing it on the coffee table. He clutched his head again as a wave of pain rushed in. He closed his eyes sharply and waited for it to pass. He opened his eyes again, nervously glancing around the room. Everyone was staring at him in concern. Wes noticed the fear in Thad's eyes as the boy glanced around the room. He'd looked exactly the same the day he'd arrived and when they'd taken the tour around the school; those vulnerable eyes, filled with fear. He immediately got up and moved to sit down next to Thad, embracing him in a hug.

"You're okay now buddy. Shhh, it's okay," Wes softly cooed, rubbing Thad's back, trying to comfort the trembling boy in his arms. The smaller boy hugged him back; he's heading finding its place to rest in the crook of Wes's neck. After a few minutes, Thad's body relaxed as he pulled back from the hug. He gave Wes a small smile as Wes lovingly ruffled his hair.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, somebody just needs to keep an eye on him _and _the rest of the bunch" Wes answered, turning his head to look at Nick who smiled back innocently.

"Somebody?" Thad asked, looking up at Wes, his eyebrow raised.

"I say Sebastian, since he was the one who brought Thad to the car and seems to have the ability to make people listen to him" David suggested, "What do you think Wes?" Wes snapped his head to fix his gaze on David before sweeping over to look at Sebastian, who was sitting on the couch, his eyes wide and mouth gaping slightly.

"Yeah, I think he's the suitable person," Wes stated, a small smile playing on his lips.

"What? Why me?" Sebastian asked loudly, annoyed at being picked. He hadn't come here to be the babysitter for these baboons. He'd come here to have a good time and knock back a couple of beers. He hadn't even gotten to have a say in any of this; they'd just downright chosen him; rude much?

"Because we're sick and tired—," David stopped mid sentence when Wes glared at him from the other couch, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"What David is _trying_ to say is that we, the members of Head Council, want to be able to relax and drink tonight without having to check up of what _some_ of you are up to all the time. So everyone listen's to Sebastian from now on, okay? " Wes explained, casting a gaze over the Warblers. Some laughed nervously as Jeff stared back at him. Wes narrowed his eyes at them and murmurs of "yes" and "fine" followed. Flint suddenly fist pumped the air and yelled loudly, "Yes! Let's get Wes and David hammered!" which caused quite a lot of the Warblers and several New Direction guys to holler and cheer. David glanced over at Wes and gave him a wide smile, who in return raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can definitely beat you in beerpong," David said, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Bring it on my dear friend, bring it on," Wes answered back, letting a smirk creep up on his own lips as well.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it, another chapter finished! This chapter was quite exhausting to write since everything came from the top of my head. I had to dig and rack around in my brain for this chapter to come together. Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? I know it wasn't the one you guys were expecting of course but hey, who doesn't love Thad? I definitely adore that boy to death :3 I'm sure this chapter won some brownie points for Wes, though of course Sebastian's actions counted as well :)<p>

The next chapter shall be crazy, I promise you! Wes and David playing beerpong? Now who WOULDN'T want to see that, am I right :D:D

To the people waiting to see Rachel…um, it may happen in the next chapter or it may not. I know I kind of promised it in the last chapter and now that you've noticed I can't really keep promises, I'll keep my mouth :D

**Reviews make my world go 'round AND make me extremely happy, so go press that button now and leave one! I know you want to! :)**

Until next time my lovelies!

fearofpainteddevils

xx


End file.
